kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 13
Summary Ruche and Lorraine arrive at Leez's destroyed village via teleportation. Lorraine has a rough landing and complains that her glasses almost fused with her face. Ruche mocks her for wearing glasses in the first place and suggests she eats a Garuda eye since she can afford it. Lorraine then expresses her dissatisfaction with Ruche's teleportation skills and suggests that there are plenty of people who would make a more capable branch president than her. She then decides to get to work and brings out a tool that can calculate how many people died at a specific location. She expects a result close to the total number of villagers, 112, and is confused by the final reading: 0. Gandharva, disguised as a human, enters the checkpoint area and ends up at the station of the woman who regrets missing Asha pass through earlier. He recalls the instructions that the older Garuda half gave him on how to use a borrowed magic license to get through the checkpoint. When the staff member brings his information up on the screen (under the name Roi Hemawati), she realizes that it is a borrowed license and refuses to allow Gandharva entry at first. But once he lays on his pretty-boy charm, he is able to manipulate his way to the sura scanner and go on his way. Lorraine and Ruche continue to bicker. Lorraine is aware that Ruche is in a hurry to get back to Asha, so she takes her sweet time finishing up their business at the village site. Gandharva scans the city for Agni, looking for where the light is the brightest, and soon enough locates him in a field of flowers where he is making a bouquet for Brilith. The Fire god does not appear at all pleased to see him. 1-13 casualty checker.png|unusual tool 1-13 death count 0.png|unexpected reading 1-13 Sura detector.png|undetected sura 1-13 unwelcome visitor.png|unwelcome visitor Currygom's comment You secretly followed me all this time? Afterword ■ Gandharva's complete human transformation - Other than his hair becoming short and the change in his skin color (and his tongue), he really hasn't changed much. Even his height is still the same, but although he normally goes around barefoot (169cm), he's now wearing shoes with heels and appears slightly taller...(175cm) Also, he can regenerate his right eye. So why would you worry about something like that...? Hehehehehe ■ The sura detector can sense suras or those with sura body parts. Therefore, it also detects halfs, so it can't tell the difference between a half and a real sura. (Quarters have the same bodies as humans, so they don't get detected.) When halfs pass through, they announce the fact that they are halfs and the detector is turned off. If a half causes problems once inside the city, the magician who sponsors him/her (who has the magic certificate) will be needed. It's really a big headache, anyway. ■ There aren't many suras who can just take out an eye like Gandharva and disguise themselves as humans. If their non-transformable body part is their leg, arm, internal organs, or skin (like Maruna), it would be more difficult for them. (It won't fool the sura detector unless the part is completely removed.) The further they are from nastikas (=as their sura rank decreases), the more non-transformable body parts they have. Even if they remove those parts, they will grow back with their regenerative power, and it's useless when that happens... If they attempt to perfectly disguise themselves as humans, they have to suppress their regenerative powers, which will make things more dangerous for them. There aren't many suras who are willing to disguise themselves as humans and go through all these steps... unless it's for some kind of mission, like now. ■ M stand for manusha which means human. Dead is... This is an item that investigates dead humans. like it says. Whey your body is ripped apart, or burnt, or hundreds of dead body parts are all mixed together, it identifies the correct number of people. You could say that the Creation magic of Willarv is more advanced than Earth's technology. They don't have cellphones, however. Heh ■ The person with light green hair first appeared in Episode 8, but her name is revealed now—Ruche Seiran. If you recall the afterword for Episode 8, her name should've been printed on that name plate... Hehehe. The brunette is Lorraine, who had short orange hair in the Best Challenge version. Her hairstyle and some settings are now different and her personality is not as foolish, but she still likes buff men. She still has her fiance. (Lorraine's hairstyle was similar to Agni's and so it was changed.) ■ Airi from the Best Challenge version didn't become Ruche. Ruche is a new character. Airi will appear later. Notes * There is a rumor that Riche got her position through connections. Show/Hide Spoiler Currygom later confirms that it is true. Her sister is the richest woman on Willarv. * According to Ruche's profile on Currygom's blog, hoti vayu is the only spell she is good at. She buys and eats many Garuda half eyes to improve her eyesight and extend her spell's range. Ruche dislikes halfs. * The "M" in "M.dead" stands for "Manusha", which means "human" in Hindi, and is used in the story to refer to pure-blood humans, e.g. on magic licenses. * Placeholder: no, we still do not know what happened to Leez's village. * Trivia: Currygom once mentioned that Gandharva knows that he is good-looking. Evidently, he knows how to make use of it. * Show/Hide Spoiler The magician whose magic license was borrowed has the same family name as Laila Hemawati, the Priest of Darkness at Rindhallow. They are not necessarily closely related, however. * In the previous episode, Gandharva removed his eye, his only sura part. Thus, the sura detection sensors failed to pick up anything unusual. * For an example of Agni sucking at art, refer to Ep.11. References